(Peach) Suatu Ketika di Hari Hujan
by Suika Rii
Summary: Donghyuk bertanya-tanya apakah Mark serius atau hanya bercanda. Mimik wajahnya tak dapat dibaca. Donghyuk yakin Mark tidak pernah bermain-main dalam berkata.


**Suatu Ketika di Hari Hujan**

 _ **(Peach)**_

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

Donghyuk bertanya-tanya apakah Mark serius atau hanya bercanda kali ini. Mimik wajahnya tak dapat dibaca. Donghyuk yakin Mark tidak pernah bermain-main dalam berkata. Tapi… Donghyuk jadi terjebak dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sementara Mark tidak sama sekali berniat membuat Donghyuk menangis.

Sudah menjadi hobi bagi hujan untuk turun beberapa hari ini. Tak memandang waktu, hujan bisa turun kapanpun mereka mau. Misalnya seperti hari ini, hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan pada mereka yang lupa membawa payung. Padahal pagi tadi hujan sudah turun.

Donghyuk kesal memandang hujan yang tak jua reda sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Bukan tidak membawa payung, namun dengan bodohnya ia memberikan payungnya pada Jeno tadi. Donghyuk jadi berpikir, sepertinya bodoh dan baik itu tidak jauh berbeda.

Langit sudah semakin gelap dan hujan sepertinya masih enggan untuk berhenti. Ingin rasanya Donghyuk berlari pulang kerumahnya sekarang. Ia mengantuk dan tugasnya menggunung. Mungkin sedikit basah tidak masalah, pikirnya. Toh beberapa hari ini ia juga pulang dalam keadaan hujan-hujanan. Tapi detik berikutnya Donghyuk bersim untuk tiga kali. Sepertinya, kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik.

"kau belum pulang?"

Donghyuk mengumpat kaget. Mark yang baru menegurnya hanya tersenyum minta maaf dengan tampannya. Secara tak terduga Mark berada di sini. Seingat Donghyuk, anak tim basket sedang melakukan turnamen.

"kenapa hyung ada di sini?" dengan kening berkerut, Donghyuk bertanya. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Mark malah tersenyum menyembunyikan suatu siasat. "karena aku merindukanmu" Tangannya bergerak meraih tengkuk Donghyuk lalu menariknya mendekat berusaha mencium. Sebelum niatnya terlaksana, Donghyuk sudah menepis wajah Mark jauh-jauh sampai Mark terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Ya! Sopanlah sedikit! Aku ini hyung mu" protes Mark tidak terima didorong yang lebih muda dengan tidak sopannya. Lebih-lebih karena ciumannya dicolak telak.

"kau yang tidak punya sopan santun hyung," Donghyuk mencubit sisi kiri perut Mark dengan geram –sebelum bisa Mark hindari- sebagai protesnya. Cubitan Donghyuk itu sakit ngomong-ngomong. Tapi tetap saja, Mark tidak berniat membalas.

"aku sedang bertanya dan kau malah sosor mencium! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kau pikir ini di mana hah?" cerewet Donghyuk kambuh. Mark kesal, namun juga kangen. Sudah lama Mark tidak melihat Donghyuk yang cerewet. Salahkan turnamen basket yang menguras waktu mereka untuk berduaan.

"over," desis Mark masih kesal. "tidak ada siapapun di sini" Mark pikir, Donghyuk terlalu berlebihan, ia hanya ingin melepas rindunya dan Mark yakin Donghyuk juga pasti rindu pada Mark.

"ada CCTV bodoh" dan Mark menarik kembali rasa kesalnya. Yang dikatakan Donghyuk ada benarnya. Mereka masih di Lobi sekolah yang artinya masih ada kamera CCTV yang memantau. Mungkin Mark terlalu lelah hingga lupa.

"jadi, kenapa kau belum pulang hm?" tanya Mark lagi setelah sebelumnya berdehem. Donghyuk merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Angin berhembus dingin, ia jadi ragu untuk berjalan keluar lobi sekolah. Donghyuk tidak suka udara dingin dan Mark jadi sedih memikirkan hal itu.

"masih hujan~" adunya manja. Ingatannya kembali pada payung yang ia berikan dengan bodohnya kepada Jeno.

Detik berikutnya Donghyuk dikagetkan dengan keberadaan tangan Mark yang nyampir di pinggangnya. Hal itu membuat tubuh mereka menempel pada satu sisi.

Belum sempat Donghyuk protes, Mark sudah mendaratkan ciuman ringan di pipi gembil Donghyuk. Seketika itu pula pipinya memanas. Untung saja kulitnya sedikit gelap, jadi ketika pipinya memerah tidak akan terlalu terlihat.

"maaf aku tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih hangat" Mark berbisik dengan suara rendahnya. Donghyuk merasa dirinya menghangat tanpa sebab secara tiba-tiba. Bisa dirasakannya nafas Mark di pipinya menggelitik. Membuatnya merinding kemudian.

Tidak, Donghyuk tidak perlu hal yang lebih hangat dari ini. Ini sudah lebih-dari-cukup.

"h-hyung, kenapa kau di sini? Bunkannya sedang turnamen?" Donghyuk mencoba menjadi biasa. Berada di dekat Mark dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatnya tidak fokus. Jangtungnya bergemuru seperti ada kawanan gajah yang berlari di sana. Lebih sial lagi karena Mark hanya memakai baju kesatuan tim basketnya. Baju itu tanpa lengan, kera baju berbentuk v, tidak ada kaus di dalamnya atau jaket diluarnya. Donghyuk bisa melihat lengan kurus namun terlihat kuat milik Mark dan parahnya adalah leher Mark yang selalu terlihat gagah di matanya. Benar-benar sialan.

Fokus! Fokus! Fokus!

Donghyuk berusaha menjadi setenang mungkin sementara Mark menjelaskan alasannya berada di sini. "turnamen sudah selesai dan aku ke sekolah karena buku catatan sejarahku tertinggal di loker. Besok ada tugas yang harus diserahkan kepada guru Moon…" dan Donghyuk tetap tidak bisa fokus. Bibir Mark yang bergerak itu seakan suatu panggilan untuk menyentuhnya.

"aku menagih janjimu" kata Mark yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Donghyuk dari lamunannya. Mereka sudah berada di beranda sekolah. Angin bertiup menusuk kulit dan hujan masih terlihat menirai jalanan.

"janji?" Donghyuk bingun namun Mark hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sekarang Mark sudah berdiri di hadapan Donghyuk. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Donghyuk dengan hangat.

"aa! Tim basket menang?" tanya Donghyuk setelah beberapa saat mengingat-ingat.

"hanya juara dua Donghyuk-ku sayang… kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi?" Mark kehilangan ide, apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran bocah ini hingga tidak mendengarkan ceritanya. Tadi ia dengan sangat menggebu-gebu menceritakan semua pertandingannya. Lalu bocah di depannya malah melamun? Untung sayang, pikir Mark.

Donghyuk hanya menampilkan cengerin minta maaf khas dirinya. "Jadi, hyung mau aku beri apa?"

Kemarin ketika Mark sibuk latihan untuk turnamen, mereka jarang bisa bertemu. Beberapa kali janji mereka teringkarin karena kesibukan Mark. Jadwal Mark benar-benar padat. Latihan untuk turnamen, tugas yang menumpuk dan juga berbagai ujian khas anak tingkat akhir di sekolah. Walau begitu ia berusaha menemui Donghyuk atau menelponnya walau waktu sudah larut. Donghyuk yang mengerti perjuangan Mark membuat sebuah janji agar Mark lebih bersemangat. Jika tim basket mereka menang –setidak-tidaknya juara dua-, Donghyuk akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Mark.

"kau benar-benar akan memberikan apapun?" tanya Mark hati-hati. Donghyuk sedikit curiga, apa gerangan yang akan Mark minta padanya? Mark terlihat serius. Walau begitu, Donghyuk tetap mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"aku ingin bercinta dengan mu" kata Mark memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Donghyuk ke dalam saku celana pendek khas keasatuan tim basket. Tatapannya lurus menusuk mata Donghyuk yang terlihat melotot kaget.

"apa?" bahkan suara Donghyuk terdengar mencicit sangking kagetnya.

"bercinta" sambar Mark cepat. "melakukan sex" ekspresi Mark tidak bisa ditebak. Ia terlihat santai namun terlihat serius di waktu yang berasamaan. "apa?" Donghyuk kembali bertanya. Kepalanya kosong untuk sesaat.

Mereka memang bukan bocah polos yang berciuman di bibir adalah hal yang tabu. Bukan. Hal seperti ciuman panas di bibir sudah sering mereka lakukan. Bahkan kemarin, saat keadaan mendukung, mereka berciuman hingga leher dan bahu. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih. Mark selalu bisa menjaga semua dalam keadaan yang aman.

Lalu sekarang?

Mark jarang bermain-main dalam perkataannya. Donghyuk hapal betul hal itu karena ia sudah mengenal sosok Mark sejak mereka masih SMP. Untuk perkataan yang kali ini pun begitu, Donghyuk pikir Mark serius. Hanya saja mimik wajah Mark sangat- sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"kalau kau tidak mau aku minta putus saja" suara gemuru langit terdengar bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya sesaat setelah Mark berkata hal itu. Bukan imajiner Donghyuk, suara itu benar-benar datang dari langit. Sungguh kebetulan yang mendukung suasana.

"hyung kau bercandakan?" Donghyuk memastikan. Tidak, tidak mungkin Mark meminta hal semacam itu sementara ia tahu Donghyuk tidak mungkin sanggup melakukan hal itu –tidak untuk saat ini.

Secara tiba-tiba ingatan buruk masa lalu Donghyuk berputar dalam benaknya. Rasa sakit itu, kekerasan yang ia terima, dan cairan menjijikan itu. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan hanya dengan memikirkannya. Udara jadi terasa semakin dingin dan tangannya beku seketika.

"terserah kau ingin mendifinisikannya bagaimana" suara Mark terdengar terlalu santai untuk kondisi Donghyuk yang mulai berkecamuk.

Emosi Donghyuk mulai tersulut sekarang. Jika Mark bercanda, maka ini sudah keterlaluan. Jika Mark bersungguh-sungguh dalam perkataannya, maka Mark adalah bajingan!

Rasa takut dan emosi yang tersulut- bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat kepalanya pusing dan matanya mulai berembun. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tanpa sadar ia menggit bibir bawahnya agar isaknya tak pecah. Dalam benak, ia masih bertanya apakah Mark bercanda atau bersungguh-sungguh. Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Donghyuk terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Donghyung-ah," Mark melangkah mendekat pada Donghyuk. "kau menangis?" kening Mark berkerut. Penerangan yang minim membuat ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Donghyuk. "Hyuk-ie" Mark mencoba meraih bahu Donghyuk namun Donghyuk menghindar secara reflek.

"hei, kau tidak menganggap perkataanku serius, kan?" Mark berucap dalam nada khawatir. Baru sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan –besar-. "Donghyuk aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sayang" Mark menangkup kedua pipi Donghyuk dalam tangannya. Sekarang semua terlihat jelas. Wajah Donghyuk terlihat kacau. Perpaduan antara marah dan takut.

Niat bercanda yang berujung dengan kekacauan. Selera humor Mark kelihatannya sangat buruk. Kenapa pula Donghyuk harus bawa perasaan untuk perkataan omong kosong yang Mark ucapkan?

Giliran Mark yang panik.

Mark lupa kalau kata sex atau sejenisnya sangatlah sensitive untuk Donghyuk. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu tadi. Hanya terucap begitu saja. Mungkin Mark benar-benar lelah sampai melupakan banyak hal kali ini.

Dilihatnya bibir Donghyuk yang bergetar menahan tangis. Donghyuk sangat jarang menangis, ia hanya akan menangis jika ada sesuatu yang sangat ia takutin dan –terkutuklah kau Mark sialan Lee yang membuat Donghyuk menangis!

"aku… hei, maafkan aku sayang" Mark berusaha menghapus air mata Donghyuk yang kini mengalir dari matanya. "aku tidak bermaksud… asgata, kenapa kau sangat sensitive hari ini?" Mark berucap dengan nada frustasi.

"aku berpikir kau serius mengatakannya" jawab Donghyuk dalam nada yang sumbang karena tangis. "aku pikir kau sama saja dengan…" dan Donghyuk tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena tangisnya semakin meledak. Di sana Mark masih berusaha menenangkan, tapi tidak ada perkembangan karena Donghyuk tetap menangis.

"bajingan!" pada akhirnya Donghyuk berucap lantang sambil mendorong Mark yang ingin memeluknya untuk menenangkan. Mark terdorong untuk beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dilihatnya Donghyuk dengan gerakan cepat membuka jaketnya sambil berkata; "kau pikir bercandamu lucu?!" dilemparnya jaket yang telah ia lepas tepat ke wajah Mark. Lalu berkata, "sialan kau Mark! aku benci padamu!" setelahnya ia pergi berlari menembus hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

Yang lebih tua memanggil tanpa dihiraukan yang lebih muda. Pada akhirnya Mark menghela nafasnya frustasi. Dipakai jaket yang Donghyuk lempar padanya tadi. Kemudian ia ikut berlari menerjang hujan untuk mengejar Donghyuk. Dalam benak ia berterimakasih pada tuhan karena telah mengirim orang seperti Donghyuk. Walau kadang merepotkan dan sangat moody-an, Donghyuk tetap yang terbaik untuk Mark.

Katanya saja ia marah pada Mark sampai mengatainya bajingan, nyatanya ia malah memikirkan Mark yang hanya menggunakan baju satuan basket yang sangat terbuka. Katanya saja dia benci pada Mark, nanti juga nempel-nempel sama Mark lagi. Anggap saja Donghyuk itu tipe tsundere. Beda di ucapan, beda pula berbuatanya.

Donghyuk berbelok setelah persimpangan. Ia mengambil jalan pintas dengan melewati taman kota. Jika tidak hujan, Donghyuk enggan untuk lewat dari sana. Taman itu minim penerangan dan sunyi. Bahkan di siang hari, jarang ada yang berkunjung. Tapi karena malam ini hujan dan Donghyuk sedang sangat ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, jadilah ia memilih jalan pintas.

Donghyuk tersentak saat seseorang menarik tangannya paksa. Itu Mark. Laki-laki itu berhasil mengejarnya dengan cepat. Tanpa berkata apapun Mark menarik Donghyuk menuju pohon yang cukup rindang di sisi taman. Munking Mark bermaksud agar mereka berteduh walau hal itu tidak perlu karena mereka sudah basah kuyup.

"kita bisa sakit jika hujuan-hujan begini" Mark berucap sambil menyapu wajahnya dengan tangan. Mencoba menyingkirkan air-air hujan yang singgah di wajahnya. Donghyuk memilih diam sambil menatap Mark. "setelah ini aku yakin noona-mu mungkin akan membakarku karena membiarkanmu bas-" Mark gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Donghyuk menciumnya.

Di bibir.

Tangan Donghyuk melingkat manis di leher Mark. Sementara Mark yang masih dalam keadaan kaget hanya mengbelalakkan matanya. Belum terpikir oleh Mark untuk membalas ciuman Donghyuk hingga saat Dnghyuk mencoba memperdalam ciuman itu, ia membalas. Tangan kanan Mark secara alami bergerak menarik tubuh Donghyuk untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Hingga mereka tak berjarak. Lalu tangan kiri Mark bergerak untuk menagkup pipi Donghyuk.

Mereka cukup lama tenggelam dalam ciuman yang penuh. Di taman kota yang sunyi dan remang. Ini melanggar norma sebenarnya, namun siapa peduli? Toh tidak ada yang melihat tuh.

"ayo kita bercinta," ucap Donghyuk sesaat setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. "tapi setelah aku tamat sekolah." suaranya kecil seperti suara kucing yang memelas. Mark tersenyum. Dia sadar, Donghyuk selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya. Saat ini pun begitu, Donghyuk memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat hati Mark senang.

"ayo pulang sebelum kita sakit" ucap Mark tak menanggapi omongan Donghyuk. Tangan Donghyuk sudah ada dalam genggaman tangan Mark. Mereka berlari kecil menerjang hujan malam itu.

Dan mereka melupakan masalah mereka begitu saja.

"aku tidak akan sakit, kau yang akan sakit hyung" tiba-tiba Donghyuk berkata yang langsung ditanggapi Mark "percaya diri sekali kau," remeh Mark. Langkah mereka masih tetap bergulir. "yang sakit setelah ini harus membayar seluruh biaya kencan berikutnya, bagaimana?" Mark mengajukan sebuah taruhan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin akan memenangkannya.

"ok!" tanpa berpikir dua kali, Donghyuk memberi jawaban.

Dua hari sudah Donghyuk tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya seperti beruang pingsan. Selimut tebal membungkus dirinya padahal hari ini udara sangat cerah. Dia terserang demam tinggi dan flu berkelanjutan setelah hari hujan-hujanan itu. Hidungnya mampet ketika malam hari dan tubuhnya menggigil ketika siang hari. Dokter bilang ia akan segera sembuh, namun hingga saat ini tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti.

Hal yang lebih buruk adalah Mark yang tidak mengabarinnya hingga saat ini.

Sore menjelang malam hari, yang ditunggu-tunggu datang berkenjung. Wajahnya ceria seperti biasa. Di tangannya sekotak pancake terlihat menggantung. Dengan senyum tampannya ia mendekat pada Donghyuk yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya.

Mark duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih Donghyuk dalam sebuah ciuman tapi gagal. Bocah yng lebih muda mendorong wajah yang lebih tua untuk menjauh. Sampai-sampai yang lebih tua akan terjungkal jika ia tidak siap siaga.

"nanti appa melihat bodoh" suara Donghyuk terdengar bendeng khas orang terkena flu. Mark menelan kembali protesnya lalu berkata; "tidak ada siapapun di rumah" sambil tangannya lihai membuka kotak pancake.

Donghyuk menyerkit, "Appa? noona?" tanyanya. Mark masih fokus membuka kotak pancake yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Setelahnya ia menyiramkan sirup maple keatas pancake itu. "saat aku datang tadi, noona mu bilang dia ingin pergi ke supermarket" Mark memotong pancake dalam potongan kecil "appa-mu sepertinya belum pulang dari kantor" lalu Mark menyuapkan pancake yang ia potong. Donghyuk menerima suapannya dengan senang hati. Sudah lama ia tidak memakan pancake.

"tetap saja kau tidak boleh menciumku atau kau akan tertular hyung" Donghyuk berbicara sambil mengunyah. Ia terlihat seperti hamster sekarang. Sangat menggemaskan.

"ya ya ya, aku tahu" Mark menjawab dengan acuh. Tangan Mark masih aktif menyuapi anak hemster (read: Donghyuk) yang sangat antusias dengan pancake-nya

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung begitu saja. Sudah lama mereka tidak bercerita banyak hal satu sama lain. Jadi ini adalah waktu yang berharga untuk dihabiskan berduaan. Mereka juga membicarakan prihal jadwal kencan berikutnya. Donghyuk harus rela membayar semua biaya kencan dua minggu lagi karena kalah taruhan. Sekarang ia menyesal menyetujui usulan Mark waktu itu.

"aku pulang dulu" Mark pamit. Donghyuk hanya menyaut dengan anggukan. Setelah memakan obatnya, Donghyuk merasa amat sangat mengantuk. Matanya tidak bisa terbuka hanya untuk melihat Mark yang merapikan selimutnya agar ia tidur dengan nyaman. Donghyuk hanya bisa merasakan Mark mengelus ujung kepalanya, lalu menyepatkan ciuman cukup lama di keningnya. Seakan Mark akan menyedot habis panas tubuhnya.

"good night"

Sesampai di rumah, Mark segera memakan obatnya. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari yang Donghyuk alami. Itu sebabnya ia tidak memberi kabar pada Donghyuk dua hari ini. Tapi setelah dipikirkan lagi, tidak ada salahnya mengerjai Donghyuk sesekali. Jadi Mark datang ke rumah Donghyuk, berpura-pura ia baik-baik saja dan berhasil! Donghyuk tertipu. Dasar Mark licik Lee!

-salam Suikarii-

Ok, ini cerita pertamaku yang terpubliks.

Hai hai, salam kenal^^ namaku Suikarii. Panggil Rii aja biar singkat.

Ga tahu sih ini bagus atau ngga, karena itu tolong diberi masukan yang baik yah… ini cerita pertama dan mungkin kepanjangan but I hope you like it^^

Oh ya,

Ada alasan "ingatan buruk masa lalu Donghyuk". Entar dikasih lanjutannya kalau banyak yang minatin. Ditunggu aja^^

 **Perhatikan lebel warna yang ada pada cerita (lihat dibawa judul). Kalau lebelnya sama itu artinya ceritanya berangkai hanya aja terpisah(?)** Like mainan anak-anak yang dijual terpisah*apaan*

Makasih banyak sudah membaca~


End file.
